Sospiro Dolce Della Morte
by WritingKeepsMeSane
Summary: Sophia Anderson is the top detective of her unit at the Seattle Police Department. She along with her two best friends Alice and Isabella plus her partner Emmett must infiltrate a high school and see what's causing teenagers to disappear. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy. Plain and simple.**

**I don't own Twilight. SM owns it, but I own the plot and OCs.**

Spov;

It was early morning, the sun was rising as Sophia Anderson got up and stretched. Of course Sophia didn't know what the sun rise looked like, her ability to see was impaired meaning that she was blind to put it blunt like she did so often. Sophia Amoray Anderson grew up without her sight, she never knew how she or anyone close to her looked like or what her favorite things looked like and she never will. Sophia had the chance to get surgery but she didn't want to take the risk, besides she had grown to love herself even if she didn't have her sight. Sophia lived with her roommates Isabella Swan and Mary Alice Brandon, both of which worked with her at the Seattle Police Department under the Missing Persons unit. Sophia grabbed her walking cane and extended it, even though she was comfortable in her own home she still wanted to use it so that it wasn't awkward for her. Sophia heard someone come into her room, from the way the footsteps were quiet and light she knew it was Alice. Without a word Alice dropped off some clothes for Sophia and then went back downstairs to finish getting ready for work. Sophia felt what Alice had laid out for her and smiled, Alice knew what Sophia was comfortable with. It was a simple out fit, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a loose fitting blue shirt and a black button up jacket that fell mid-thigh. Paired with it were a pair of Converse, a_ live with no regrets_ necklace, a black knit beanie and a pair of Aviator sunglasses. After going through her morning routine Sophia got dressed and then made her way down the stairs into the kitchen where Isabella and Alice were waiting.

"Sophie, we've got to hurry!" Alice exclaimed. Isabella rolled her eyes and handed Sophia a to go cup of coffee just the way she liked it, vanilla flavored syrup with ten packs of sugar and two creams.

"Sorry but you and your little bed mate kept me up last night." Alice dated like a mad woman, but that was only because she wanted to find 'the one' for her. "Was he?"

"No, now please can we hurry!" Sophia could hear Alice tapping her foot with impatience. "Captain Marcus has some exciting news for us!"

Isabella and Sophia followed Alice out to her Mini Coop, it was very Alice. Sophia got into the back just like every morning but before she could put her ear-buds in for her iPod Alice stopped her.

"Sophie, Marcus is gonna assign us a case. I believe that this one will change our lives."

Sophia sighed and nodded, pulling her sunglasses over eyes. It was a short drive to the station, even if Sophia didn't drive she knew the way like the back of her hand. Entering in Sophia noticed that is was quieter than usual. She half expected her partner Emmett to try and sneak up behind her and yell 'Batty!' like he loved to do every. single. damn. morning. Yet he didn't appear, Sophia wasn't concerned but at the same time she wasn't really happy that he didn't come up to her. Sophia used her cane to navigate to her desk, it was easy since all hers had was a computer, a Mac to be precise. Sophia sat her messenger bag down onto her chair and then turned towards Isabella and Alice's energy.

"Where is everyone?" Sophia asked.

"Well, Marcus gave most people the day off today. He doesn't want people to hear everything unless they are assigned to the case. The captain informed me this morning that you, Bella, and I are going to be on the case, as well as Emmett." Alice explained. That made sense, Sophia thought. "So now let's go to the meeting room."

Following behind Alice and Isabella, Sophia quietly made her way to the meeting room. Once there she could easily sense Emmett and Captain Marcus, she had grown familiar with their presence and energy so Sophia could easily tell if they were in a room or not, the same went with Alice and Isabella. Alice literally bounced into her seat while Isabella just sat herself down, and Sophia sat next to her. She vaguely remembered the first time she was in this room, she had to prove her worth and now here she was, one of the top detectives of her unit. Marcus cleared his throat and Sophia turned her head towards the noise.

"I'm glad you girls could come." Marcus started. "We have a serious case on our hands, it seems that around the Seattle area teenagers as well as young adults have been disappearing. They just seem to evaporate out of thin air. No warning, no evidence left behind, nothing. The FBI has been following this case closely and they seem to have a few leads, all of them leading to Aro and Caius Volturri and Seattle. So the FBI has sent one of their agents to help us, they want four of our best detectives on the case and that means you four."

"And if any of you mess this case up, your heads and jobs will be on the line." A childish voice said behind Sophia. "My name is Jane, I'm an agent for the FBI. I will be monitoring this case, Marcus gave me your files and I agree that you three are the best."

"Um, excuse me Agent Jane but why did you say three?" Emmett asked.

"Because I highly disagree with Marcus about putting a blind girl on this important case." Sophia could hear the scowl in Jane's voice. Sophia stood up quickly and pointed her cane at Jane's neck, the energy that was rolling off of Jane was easy to locate since it was unfamiliar.

"Listen up lady, I may not be able to see but that sure as hell never stopped me before." Sophia hated it when people judged her because of her inability to see, so she often found herself defending her reasoning's as to why she was a good detective. "It may not be how things work over at your comfy little desk job over there but over here things are different. If you don't show me respect then I don't give a fuck and I will still make sure to do a damn good job but if you berate me or tell me that I'm not a good detective just because of my sight and I will make sure as hell that you are miserable. Got that bitch?"

"Very good." Jane said. Sophia looked at her confused, here she was cursing and basically threatening her new boss and the woman says 'Very Good'? Is she some kind of psycho? "You see, this assignment is very important and we can't waist our time with a bunch of little girls. Think of what I said as a test of some sort, you Anderson just passed. Now, Marcus please fill them in on what will be happening."

Without a word Agent Jane walked out of the conference room, Sophia felt both respect and disgust for her. Marcus got Sophia's attention and so she turned her head towards her Captain.

"Now what we will be doing is infiltrating Johnathan Monroe High School. That's where most of the teenagers have disappeared. So what you four are going to do is be disguised as teachers and students. Alice, Isabella you two will be going undercover as teachers. Alice, you will be teaching Fashion and Art Design and Isabella will be teaching Honors History."

Sophia could feel Alice jump up and down continually in her seat, she smiled but also wondered what was in store for her. Emmett was also bouncing up and down in his seat but that was more like an earthquake happening.

"Emmett, you will be posing as a senior. Captain of the football team, class president, all around nice guy. Sophia, you will be posing as a junior, little sister to Emmett, loner, emo, pessimist, and yet people love you." Marcus explained. Sophia rolled her eyes, her cover wasn't much of a difference from real life. "Emmett will be protective of you, of course. Sophia I want you to be very careful, I'm putting not just myself but you in risk of having you out in the field with as young as you look. You look young, around the target age of the teens and young adults that have been taken."

It was true, at the age of twenty-six Sophia could easily pose as a sixteen or even fifteen year old she still looked that young. Sophia has ink black hair that falls mid neck length, there are thin electric blue highlights throughout the back of her hair and in the front she has a chunk of hair that is the same electric blue. Her eyes were a dark sapphire blue that looked almost like the night sky. Sophia's eyes were good at hiding emotion but if someone ever got her angry the fire in her eyes was down right scary. Sophia was skinny, having a high metabolism she very rarely lost or gained weight even though she ate a ton of sweets. People looked at her with respect that she worked hard to earn and she took pride in that at her precinct no one looked down upon her because she was blind, if they were new to the force then they learned quickly not to mess with Sophia Anderson.

"Then why have me on the case if I could basically become a target?" Sophia couldn't resist asking.

"One, you are the best damn detective besides Alice, Isabella, and Emmett. And number two, I want you to become a target." Captain Marcus said with confidence. Sophia stared at him, even if she couldn't see him she was still wondering what the fuck he was on. Sophia didn't cuss often but today was going to be one of those days where she cursed like a sailor. "I'm counting on you Sophia, I'm counting on all of you."

With those words hanging heavy in Sophia's mind the new team got up and left the room. Emmett and Alice were talking excitedly about all the possibilities of what was going to happen while Isabella and Sophia just hung back and listened. Sophia wasn't scared, after all the things that she's been through going back to high school would be child's play but at the same time there was a little bit of worry in the back of her mind. Going to high school the first time wasn't easy, in fact it had been down right hell with all the taunts and bullying. Now Sophia had to go back to that same place that caused her to almost take her own life. She was different now, more confident and sure of herself but that didn't stop her from worrying about those feelings resurfacing.

"You okay Sophie?" Isabella asked. Sophia looked over at the sound of Isabella's voice, she took off her headphones that allowed her to hear the things on the Internet and such.

"Of course Bells. It's just gonna be weird going back to high school even though I'm twenty-six years old." Sophia lied smoothly, her mind went to her mother and how her daily guilt call would be coming up soon.

Originally Sophia was from Maine, her dad died in a car accident and with out even thinking about it her mom remarried a co-worker. At first Sophia thought her mom was dealing with grief in her own way but then she found out from her so called stepsister that her mom and that douche bag had been going at it months before Sophia's dad died. With that information Sophia threw herself into school work, trying to ignore the taunts and name calling just to get through high school. Once Sophia graduated and turned eighteen Sophia told her mom good bye and good riddance, packed her bags and moved across country to Washington. At first her mom tried to contact her, saying that whatever happened was in the past and that she hoped to reconcile but Sophia refused and soon her mother stopped calling only to call every once and a while to at least make sure that her only daughter, who was blind, was alive at least.

"It's almost time for her to call isn't it." Isabella knew some of Sophia's background having knowing her since the police academy. Isabella could read Sophia better than most people could, that fact Sophia was glad for. Since she could read Sophia so well Isabella knew that it was almost time for her mom to call.

"Yeah, last time she threatened to come and get me so that I could visit and that lead to me yelling." Sophia looked in the direction of Alice and Emmett, it was hard not to know where those guys were with all the noise they made. She sighed longingly, Emmett and Alice were cousins yet they got along like close siblings, she wished that she could have a family that loved her.

"Well let's just hope that she won't end up coming down here herself." Sophia could hear the smile in Isabella's voice and knew what was coming so she finished her sentence.

"Yeah cause then I'll have to put my 9mm to use." It was nice to joke with Isabella, it made Sophia feel normal.

One week later and they were all set. Sophia and Emmett were enrolled in high school, having only one class together which was honors History and Alice and Isabella were now teachers. Only the principal understood that there would be four undercover cops at school but Carlisle Cullen unfortunately couldn't be filled in on why exactly just that it was imperative for them to be there. Emmett picked Sophia up for school, it would better for them to arrive together since they are brother and sister after all. Alice and Isabella had already left for the day but not before Alice laid out something for Sophia to wear that would make her fit her 'character'. She wore a pair of skinny jeans that both knees were torn, a purple tee shirt that had in black bold letters 'I never said you actually did it, I'm just blaming it on you', black Converse and the same accessories as yesterday including the jacket. Sophia had her messenger bag (Emmett had to go through it and check to make sure that Sophia wasn't carrying her gun) and walking cane, soon they were driving to Johnathan Monroe High School. When they pulled up it seemed that all eyes were on them. Emmett got out and went over to help Sophia out of the car, it was an unfamiliar place so Sophia would have to have a guide for a while until she was familiar with the surroundings. Suddenly an unfamiliar presence came up to the two detectives, Sophia could hear the clacking of the girl's heels and could smell the perfume from where she stood.

"Hi! My name is Jessica, welcome to JM High!" The girl's voice was irritating to listen to, high pitched and almost chipmunk sounding. Sophia forced back a scowl and turned towards her voice, thankfully Emmett introduced them before Sophia could say anything.

"Thanks, I'm Emmett and this is my sister Sophia." It was odd for Sophia to hear that but at the same time she was comfortable with it, she almost felt normal which she knew that she was far from.

"That is like so cool. So like Sophia, why do you have that cane thingy?" Jessica asked rudely.

"Well in case your small brain can't comprehend anything more than make-up and other shit if you must know I'm blind." Sophia told Jessica bluntly. She could feel the girl automatically take a step back, it was most people's reactions and even though Sophia hated it they came with her impairment.

"What happened to you?"

"Like you actually give a damn." Sophia stalked off, Emmett told Jessica sorry and then started following Sophia making sure that she was going the right way. After going to the main office and getting their schedules Emmett and Sophia parted ways. Emmett wanted to make a good impression on his teacher 'Ms. Hale' by being early so he left Sophia without a way to get to her first class. Cursing Emmett Sophia made her way out of the office and hopefully to her next class. Since she was the new girl and so obviously blind people shied away from her and didn't try to help her so when the final bell rang and the halls were deserted Sophia knew that she was totally lost. It was tough, she could read her schedule in brail and it said that she had English with Mr. Cullen but she had no idea how to get there.

"Hey, you there!" Sophia froze at the sound of another unfamiliar voice. Though this one sounded older, and it had a calming effect on Sophia it also sounded surprisingly like silk somehow. "What are you doing out here in the halls? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Sophia turned to face the sound of the man's voice, she took her sunglasses off and stuffed them into her bag. The man was close enough to pay attention to her but not so much that he was in her personal space, which was something that Sophia only experienced at the precinct so it surprised her.

"I'm sorry." She could hear the man gasped for some reason but Sophia chose to ignore it. "I'm new here and my brother kind of ditched me so he could be early. I don't really know where to go and so I'm kind of lost."

"Oh, well what class are you heading to?" The man asked.

"Mr. Cullen's English class." The guy let out a chuckle and so Sophia looked up at him in questioning, even if she couldn't see Sophia knew that he was taller than her.

"Well, you happen to have my brother for English. I'm Mr. Cullen as well but you can call me Mr. Chris."

Mr. Chris took the hand that wasn't gripped around Sophia's cane and wrapped her arm around his. The gesture made Sophia blush, no one has ever done anything like that with her. Mr. Chris gently turned her into the right direction and they started walking. Sophia could feel Chris's gaze (she decided to drop the mister part in her head just because it seemed right) on her and she looked up at him.

"Is there a problem?" Sophia asked.

"I was just wondering, and I don't mean to offend you but are you the new student that I was informed that is blind?" Chris asked gently so that he wouldn't hurt Sophia's feelings, Sophia was glad that he was trying to be nice.

"Yeah, I am blind. Have been since I was born, it doesn't bother me any more really. I've come to terms with the fact that I can't see and will never be able to." Sophia shrugged. "You can ask me questions. As long as you don't mean to be hurtful, I get enough of that sometimes."

"I would never try and hurt you." The truthfulness in Chris's voice and the gentleness surprised Sophia and she blushed.

"Thank you."

A few more minutes and the pair arrived in front of a door. Chris opened the door and walked in without knocking, Sophia held back a bout of laughter.

"Edward, sorry to interrupt but I found your knew student." Chris said. Sophia heard someone turn to them, Edward had been in the middle of teaching when Chris walked in.

"Oh, are you Sophia Anderson?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sorry that I'm late and everything but as you can clearly tell it's kind of hard to find my way around school." Sophia said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The two teachers, as well as a few students chuckled.

"Well I'm glad that my brother could do something right for once and show you the correct way. Christopher please take Sophia or do you prefer Sophie?" Edward asked.

"Sophia is fine but if you want you can call me Sophie, that's what Emmett calls me any way." Sophia shrugged.

"Okay, Chris take Sophia to the empty seat in the front please." Chris took Sophia to one of the front row desks and she sat down carefully.

"Hey Soph I'm gonna walk you to your classes and I'll see you after lunch in my class." With that Chris walked out of the room, Sophia could hear all the girls sigh and swoon. Sophia payed attention during class but it was also hard to concentrate with all the girls chattering about Chris and Edward but they called them both Mr. Cullen. Apparently they both were popular with the students and some of the faculty at JM high, Sophia made a note of that for later. Edward had gotten a special copy of the book _Wuthering Heights_, it was in Braille so that she could read along the class. Sophia knew instantly that if Edward and Isabella met then they would get along really well, since that book is one of Isabella's favorites. Sophia heard the bell ring so she got her things together and carefully walked up to Edward's desk.

"Mr. Cullen, I really am sorry that I was late but it is kind of my brother's fault so if you have him give him a hard time for it." Sophia laughed.

"What's his name Ms. Anderson?" Edward asked jokingly, playing along until his brother came to escort his new favorite student to her next class.

"Emmett Matthew Anderson, call him that and he'll know that I'm the one behind it." Chris came in at that time and he wrapped his arm around Sophia's just like he did this morning.

For a couple of minutes the pair walked in silence, Chris would watch Sophia every once in a while and Sophia concentrated on not tripping.

"How old are you Sophia?" Chris asked, she looked like she was fifteen or sixteen at the most even though her record said that she was seventeen.

"I'm seventeen years old." It was easy for Sophia to lie about her age, she had done it enough to not give anything away.

"You don't seem seventeen." Sophia almost froze but managed to keep that reaction under control.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You seem like you are actually fifteen or maybe if I stretch it twenty." Chris chuckled. "You just have that air to you of maturity but yet innocence of a kid."

"Ha-ha, kind of funny."

The rest of their time was spent avoiding students who were a little too obvious in their affection towards their teacher and getting Sophia to class on time. When they arrived to Sophia's second period class, history class with Mr. Whitlock, Chris released Sophia's hand once she was seated and then kissed Sophia's knuckles leaving her confused and most of the girls seething in jealousy. All through out the period Sophia's knuckles burned, in a good way, in the area that Chris had kissed. Her mind was reeling with possibilities as to why he did that, certainly from the looks she felt she was getting it wasn't something that he normally did. So why did he do it? Sophia's thoughts were wrapped up in everything from the case, possible leads, and the kiss for the rest of the periods and until lunch. Once Chris helped get Sophia's lunch, Sophia located Emmett even across the cafeteria with his booming voice, he once again left her with a burning kiss on her hand. Emmett noticed this, his gaze was evidence enough that he did but Sophia shook her head and mouthed later. Emmett was already popular even on the first day, that was obvious by the amount of students vying for his attention, guys and girls alike. Sophia sat next to her 'brother' and just focused on not getting anything on her outfit while eating. People tried to talk to her, she would answer back occasionally but not very often. Soon the table went silent, Sophia's keen ears picked up the noise of footsteps and she knew that is must of been Chris. She stood up and smiled as she heard Chris pick up her lunch tray.

"Hey, you must be Emmett Sophia's brother." Sophia heard Chris say. "I'm Mr. Cullen, one of them anyways. I've been helping your sister around to her classes."

"Oh shit." Sophia heard Emmett exclaim. Sophia burst into a bout of laughter that caused her to clutch her sides, it was always funny when Em forgot something and he ended up cussing in front of superiors. "I am so sorry Ofi! I completely forgot!"

"It's fine Em, I can tell that you've been busy." Sophia smirked. She heard Emmett's boisterous laughter and her smile widened. "Well I've got to go to Psychology!"

Psychology had to be Sophia's favorite class. The way Chris talked about his subject and his passion was amazing, add the calming affect he seemed to have on Sophia and how his voice sounded, she was hypnotized. Things were going well, history class was fun with Emmett and Isabella in it but then when she got into Fashion class with Alice as her teacher. She sat near the front, Marcus said that it would be fine if they said that Alice was Emmett's and Sophia's cousin, and she said hi to her 'cousin' Alice. She had gotten some things out of her bag when she felt the presence of Jessica and also an unfamiliar presence but it was similar to Jessica's. They tapped on her desk obnoxiously, trying to get her attention but unfortunately it only got on Sophia's nerves.

"Yes?" Sophia looked up towards the annoying girls.

"Hi Sophia, I just wanted to introduce you to my best friend Lauren. Lauren, this is Sophia." It was obvious that Lauren and Jessica had previously talked about her, they might as well just say 'Hey we've been talking about you saying bitchy things behind your back.'

"Hello." Sophia went back to reading her book.

"Why aren't you paying attention to us?" Lauren asked in an annoying voice.

"Because one, my book is a hell of a lot more interesting than you two and also I just don't have to." They didn't have to know that if they made her made then she could kill them in less than two moves. But then again Sophia didn't think it would be good to kill two people on her first day, that wouldn't turn out very well.

"That doesn't matter! I rule this school." Lauren crept up closer to Sophia, their faces inches apart. "And if I were you I'd stay away from both Mr. Cullen's."

Sophia stood up, Alice was listening in but was pretending to talk to one of the students since the bell had yet to ring.

"Well, I'm not gonna listen to you." Sophia leaned into towards the two girls. "And if I were you, I'd leave me the fuck alone."

The rest of the class period Sophia spent it going over the case in her head, so far she had few leads but she was certain she could get a few. At the end of the school day she said good bye to Alice, telling her quietly that she would see her at the precinct and the house, and then started walking out to Emmett's car. I was almost there when I bumped into someone, that someone was Chris.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. Chris chuckled and wrapped his arms around me to keep my balance so that I wouldn't fall. Once I was on my feet Chris let go of me, I felt a little bit empty.

"It's fine, you okay though?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I was just heading to Emmett's car."

"Well I was heading to mine, I have to meet my mom for a meeting so I get to leave early."

Together they walked in silence, Sophia told Chris what kind of car Emmett drove. It wasn't one of those awkward silences that most people could face, this one was comfortable. No words needed to be spoken or anything. Finally Chris and Sophia got to her 'brother's car. Emmett was there waiting for Sophia smiling and waving when he saw the two of them.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey bro!"

Sophia was about to get into the car, without bumping her head, when Chris stopped her. She turned towards Chris, smiling a little.

"I just wanted to let you know that both my brother and I offer tutoring before and after school so if you ever feel like you're falling behind or just don't get something you can stop by and we'll be happy to help." Chris said.

"Thank you Mr. Chris." Sophia said.

"After school, it's Christopher."

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow then Christopher."

With that Christopher left and so did Emmett and Sophia. Sophia half listened to Emmett go on about how Ms. Hale had an 'amazing brain and hot body' but she also was thinking about her day. Sophia knew that this was going to be a hard case but now that she had met Christopher it was going to be even harder because little by little no matter how hard she tried to deny it, Sophia Anderson was falling harder and harder for Christopher Cullen.

**Hoped you liked it! If you want review, reviews are almost as yummy as Jackson Rathbone but really nothing is as yummy as him!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. Plain and simple.**

**I don't own Twilight. SM owns it, but I own the plot and OCs.**

Christopher Pov:

Christopher Cullen looked out his window and sighed, it was the weekend and for the first time Christopher did not want to be at his house but at school where _she_ would hopefully be at. It had been two weeks since Sophia Anderson had enrolled into his high school and it had been two weeks since he discovered he was screwed. Sophia was a really nice girl, she was spunky and had a 'no shit' attitude. She had an air of confidence and carried herself well, Christopher respected her for that. One thing different about Sophia was that she was blind, and she was actually okay with that. Christopher had her in his Psychology class, she was wickedly smart and was a bit of a smart-ass. She was different from the other girls, they always fought for his attention but Sophia knew just how to grab it. The only problem with Christopher falling for her was that she was seventeen, oh and she was his student. So those were two problems actually. Edward, Christopher's brother, had a slight problem as well actually it seemed that with the two new students and two new teachers came problems. Edward was down right smitten with the new honors History teacher Isabella Swan, their best friend Jasper who taught History to the ones who can't comprehend it all that well had fallen for the little pixie who was the new Fashion and Art Design teacher Alice Brandon, even the ice princess Rosalie Hale who taught Geometry had said she had a crush on one of her students who turned out to be none other than Emmett Anderson who is Sophia's big brother. All Christopher knew was that they were screwed.

"Hey Chris!" Edward yelled. They lived together in a decent sized house, they pulled their salaries together and bought it when they first started teaching. It saved on gas money and it was nice living with your brother, even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes. "Get dressed, mom and dad invited us to lunch with some of their friends or something!"

Christopher sighed and got up. Knowing his mom would probably chastise him for wearing casual clothes, even if it was a Saturday, so he knew that a button up shirt would have to do. Getting dressed quickly Christopher grabbed everything he would need for the day. He went into the kitchen to find that Jasper was there waiting with Edward.

"Let's get a move on, it's already one and the 'guests' arrive at one-thirty."

Yep, Christopher thought, he was also a perfectionist. Edward grabbed his car keys and we all got into his car, it was a silent drive except for the CD that Edward had put in. It was a classical CD, Christopher liked it though he preferred Linkin Park or something else like that. It was about a ten minute drive to Edward and Christopher's parents house and knocked on the door. A woman that looked to be at least thirty, even though she was at least fifty, answered the door. She was one of those women who just looked like a mom and she was. She had caramel colored hair and deep green eyes just like her sons, although Christopher's eyes were lighter.

"Oh! Edward, Christopher, Jasper! It's been way too long." The woman exclaimed grabbing each of the boys, including Jasper, into a hug.

"Mom, we just saw you last week." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah Mrs. Cullen, though we probably would come more often because of your company and amazing cooking." Christopher laughed, Jasper really was a Southern Charmer.

"How many times have I told you Jasper, call me Esme!"

The boys went into the living room, Carlisle Cullen sat on the recliner watching sports, it was common for him on his day off. Carlisle Cullen, who was handsome enough to be a movie star, ran Jonathan Monroe High and he was damn good at it if Christopher had anything to say about it. Though since the new teachers and students came he has been acting funny, Christopher had just put it in the back of his mind.

"Hey dad, how's it going?" Christopher sat down in one of the chairs, Edward had gone into the kitchen to help Esme and Jasper had just came back with beers in his hand.

"It's going well, there's a few things going on that are really stressing me out but I'm just trying to sort them out the best I can." Carlisle ran a hand through his blond hair, a trait that Edward had picked up from him, and sighed.

"Really? What's going on?" Christopher hoped to find out some information on maybe the students or teachers who seemed to have a great effect on Christopher's tight knit group.

"Oh, just some paper work here and there." Carlisle said. Christopher and Jasper narrowed their eyes, they knew that Carlisle was lying. Before Jasper could speak Christopher grabbed his arm and lead him upstairs.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as soon as they were in one of the many rooms of Carlisle and Esme's home.

"I don't think it's just paper work." Christopher said. "Something else is going on that he's keeping from us."

"I think so too." Jasper agreed. The two of them stayed up there until they heard Esme call for them, apparently the guests had arrived. Shrugging they each went down the stairs only to be attacked by a flying ball of energy.

"Cwissy! Jassy! I missted yous!" Katelyn said as she hugged them. Katelyn was Christopher and Edward's five year old cousin, they both loved her to bits and she loved them equally as much. Katelyn had gorgeous blond hair and bright green eyes, she looked like Carlisle and his sister Annabeth. They lived in Port Angeles so Christopher rarely got to see them.

"Esme!" Christopher exclaimed as he picked Katelyn up and tossed her in the air. "You should have told me this little monster was coming over! I would have been more prepared with presents!"

Christopher and Edward loved to spoil their only cousin and took every chance they got. Esme loved watching both her sons care for Katelyn, she knew that they both would be good fathers one day.

"Sorry, but I thought it would be a nice surprise." Esme smiled as she watched Edward and Christopher play with their little cousin, it never failed to warm her heart.

"Well it was a great surprise but now it looks like we'll have to take her shopping!"

"Yeah! Shwoping!" Everyone laughed as Katelyn spun around in circles, she was one of the most adorable five year old's out there. She was girlie, loved to shop and had an obsession for the princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

"So Aunt Beth, how's life?" Edward asked. Christopher was busy telling Katelyn a story about giants and elves but he was listening to his Aunts response at the same time.

"Well, I have to go out of town for two months unfortunately." Annabeth sighed. "I'm going to New York for my job and I can't take Katie with me. Which is why she is going to stay with Esme, I'm going to miss her terribly."

"It's okay Aunt Beth, Edward and I will take good care of her." Christopher said tossing Katelyn up in the air again, she giggled and squealed. "In fact one of these days Katie can come with her cousins to their work and see all of our students."

"That would be wonderful." Carlisle said smiling at his little niece. It would be amusing to watch how the students and teachers would react to Katelyn being there, she would probably stay in either Jasper, Edward, or Christopher's class and maybe even try to play teacher. The family went into the kitchen and had a small but amazing lunch made by Esme, while the grown ups all drank wine with their lunches little Katelyn drank grape juice though she thought that it was what everyone else was drinking as well. As the family retired to the living room once again there was a knock at the door. Carlisle got up and answered it.

"Principal Cullen, I'm so sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you right away." The sound of Isabella's voice resonated into the living room. Christopher quietly got up and made his way to the door, Carlisle and Isabella stepped out onto the porch but closed the door.

"Isabella is something wrong?" Christopher heard his dad ask.

"Well, last night Alice, Emmett who is a student, Sophia who is also a student, and I went to this restaurant to celebrate a good week at our new school. Alice is my best friend and she is also Emmett and Sophia's cousin, that's how we all know each other if you wanted to know." Isabella explained in a hushed voice. "Anyway, we were all just enjoying our dinner when two students came up to us. They were Lauren and Jessica, I know I should have waited to tell you this Monday but it is important. They were going off on Sophia and they were being down right mean, soon they started threatening her! So Sophia took them outside to try and calm them down, unfortunately that didn't work. Jessica and Lauren attacked Sophia, though you shouldn't underestimate that girl, Sophia thankfully wasn't hurt except for a busted lip and that was only because those two things ganged up on her before Emmett came up and helped Sophia out. The police were called and the two girls were arrested. Like I said, I would've waited until Monday but if it wasn't for Sophia's busted lip and the police. Dammit, I'm sorry Principal Cullen."

"Isabella, it is perfectly fine that you came here today. I care about my students, especially Sophia! I'm sorry about her lip, I hope it will heal alright." Carlisle looked concerned. Christopher had moved over to the window to get a better view, he could see Isabella, Carlisle, and a car that they were walking near.

"She had to have stitches, about five put into her lip." Isabella's voice faded out as Christopher's stomach dropped. Someone had hurt Sophia, even if he didn't know her all that well it still pained Christopher to even think about Sophia getting injured.

Soon Aunt Beth was hugging Katelyn good-bye, both mother and daughter's eyes filled with tears. It was a heart breaking site and Christopher had to look away, it was too much. After Annabeth left Christopher picked up Katelyn and hugged her.

"Hey little Katie, how about you, Edward, Jasper, and I go out for ice cream!" The light in Katelyn's came back full force as she started cheering and screaming about flavors of ice cream. "Edward, how about you get the car?"

"Okay, come on let's go!"

The car drive wasn't silent at all. Jasper and Edward had found some Disney CD's and so all during the ride to the ice cream parlor the guys all sang along with Katelyn to all of her favorite songs. They arrived to the family owned parlor and Katelyn ran in full speed towards the counter. Christopher, Edward, and Jasper all laughed at the little five year old who seemed to always have bundles of energy. They entered in to the shop and was surprised to find that one of their students, Angela Webber, was there working the counter. Angela was one of those quieter girls you always enjoyed having in your class, but unfortunately she was also the type of girl to get bullied.

"Oh! Mr. Cullen, Mr. C, Mr. Whitlock! What a nice surprise!" Angela smiled. "Is this little girl one of yours?"

"She's our cousin." Christopher exclaimed. He smiled as Edward lifted Katelyn to see all the flavors of ice cream, she couldn't decide so Edward let her choose her favorite three flavors. The other guys got small ice creams and sat down with Katelyn. The conversation flowed nicely and for them it was nice to just relax. Suddenly the bell signaling a costumer came in, no one thought anything of it until they heard a soft voice.

"Hey Angela! Can I get some of that amazing peaches and cream ice cream that Emmett and I tried yesterday?" Christopher knew that voice anywhere, it was Sophia. She entered in and his stomach dropped. She wore light wash skinny jeans that were ripped all up her front legs and hugged her in all the right places, she had a black shirt underneath a gray hoodie, she also had on Nike comfort casual shoes that were pink, gray, white and blue. Her accessories were simple, fake nerd glasses and two zebra stripped bows with skulls in the middle. Even though Sophia looked amazing what made Christopher's stomach drop was her lip. It was bruised around the edge and you could clearly see the stitches, it literally pained Christopher to see her hurt. Though, he didn't know why. Sophia was his student for God's sake!

"Sure thing Soph."

While Angela got to work Sophia moved her cane around and her eyes fell upon the group just as Isabella and Alice walked in. The two girls spotted the guys before Sophia did and they walked over, well for Alice it was more danced. While Christopher was aware of the others, he only had eyes on Sophia and if he was being truthful, that scared the shit out of him. Christopher smiled at the girls, it was nice to see Isabella more relaxed.

"Christopher, Edward!" Alice exclaimed. Chirstopher smiled, Alice Brandon was a very bubbly person and was great to talk to.

"Hello Alice." Edward said. Kate had gotten some ice cream all on her face and was busy wiping it off. "Sophia, Isabella. Nice to see you too."

"Yeah, um I'm gonna just see if we can find a seat for us." Sophia said.

"You can sit wif us!" Christopher, as well as Jasper and Edward were shocked to hear Katelyn's small voice say.

"Well, you heard the you lady. Come sit with us." Jasper said. Carefully Sophia sat down as Alice and Isabella sat down as well. It was quiet for a while, all eyes except for Sophia's were focused on Katie's and everyone was enjoying the silence.

"So, is Katie related to any of you? Cause she is just so adorable!" Alice squealed. "And if she isn't then I might have to steal her."

"She's our cousin." Edward and Christopher said at the same time. They looked at each other then laughed, it was always funny when they said things at the same time. Esme always thought they were twins when growing up.

"Well, now I can see where she gets her looks." Isabella said as she blushed. Sophia snickered as Isabella said that, even though she couldn't see Sophia knew that Isabella would be blushing. Isabella had recently told Alice and Sophia that she had a crush on Edward, Alice went a head and spilled that she was 'hot for the history buff' meaning she liked Jasper but Sophia had yet to share who she liked.

"So I guess we hadn't really introduced you guys." Edward said sheepishly.

"Katelyn." The adorable five year old turned to face them. "This is Alice, Bella and Sophia. Alice and Bella work with us while Sophia goes to school with us."

Katelyn climed off of Edward's lap and walked over to Sophia. Katelyn climbed onto Sophia's lap, much to Sophia's surprise.

"Sophia? Why aren't you looking at us?" Katelyn asked. Sophia bit her lip, it was hard to tell a little girl Katelyn's age that she was blind.

"Well Katie, I can't see." Katelyn's eyes widdened.

"At all! You mean you can't see Belle dance with Beast or anything?" Sometimes, like moments like these, Christopher finds it hard to believe that this little girl is five. It also broke Christopher's heart to hear Sophia talking about her sight.

"No honey. I can't, but what is important is that I have my imagination. You do know what that is don't you?"

"Yes I do. Chrisy says I have a very big imaginationamom." Sophia smiled at the little girl.

"Well then my dear that is a very good thing."

Christopher, Edward, Jasper and Katelyn soon had to say good-bye to the girls but not before Katelyn made Sophia and Isabella promise that they would come with her and Alice to go shopping with Edward and the guys. Christopher was in a good mood, though he had a sense of forebooding. Call him crazy but somehow Christopher could almost sense that something was going to happen on Monday and he wasn't going to like it.

Hopefully he wasn't right.

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update, my computer had a virus and so it took me a while to get it fixed! But I'm BACK! :D**


End file.
